


In the Beginning

by RedHairedWeary



Series: Chaos [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedWeary/pseuds/RedHairedWeary
Summary: Nothing creates everything.





	In the Beginning

There is nothing but a primordial void.  
There is an empty abyss; far and wide. 

You see nothing and yet you see everything.   
There is an infinite darkness. 

It is a substance that is the permanent base of all future beings.   
It is air and yet it is water.   
It is an unformed mass where all the elements are jumbled up together in a shapeless heap.

At first Chaos came to be; the origin of everything that ever existed.


End file.
